Behind Those Fake Blue Eyes
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: He didn’t do it. He didn’t. But even if he didn’t, that still didn’t stop him from thinking he was a monster. And just when he needed him, Sasuke left him. Brother Kyuubi. Character death.
1. Behind Those Fake Blue Eyes

A/N: Ello peeps! This is one of my new fanfiction ideas and I hope you like it! I have come to the conclusion that I'm better at Romance/Drama than Romance/Humor…I'm really funny but somebody else would have to start. I can't just make it up out of nowhere. So here you are!

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto used to be friends but then Sasuke leaves Naruto alone and stops being his friend. Sasuke realizes maybe that wasn't the best idea.

Pairings: Sasu/Naru Slight Gaa/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1180

Chapter 1: Behind Those Fake Blue Eyes

Sasuke's POV

I've seen him. I don't know when I started noticing. Maybe it was when he laughed out loud and everyone heard him. It sounded so fake but nobody else noticed. It bothered me so much. There was so much pain and sadness behind those fake laughs and smiles.

Why should I care? I don't. I don't care at all but why do I keep on thinking about him? I can't help but feel that those fake laughs are a cry for help. I used to be friends with him. I don't know when I stopped but now he hangs on for dear life to the very few he has now.

I don't see him without them by his side. Do they know how sad he sounds? Why do I seem so concerned? I don't care about him. I don't care about him.

Normal POV

Naruto walked into the school like any other day, with a big grin plastered to his face. It was true, he barely had any friends but he stuck to them. They were the only things that got him through the day. Naruto walked down the halls and passed the group of sneering fangirls.

He paid them no heed. He turned around a bit for a spilt second and caught sight of a pair of concerned onyx eyes. He did a double take and searched for the pair of eyes but lost them to the disgusted looks of the fangirls. Naruto turned back around and kept walking until he reached his locker.

He turned the dial according to his combination. He grabbed his books out of his locker and slammed it shut. Naruto walked to his class and sat down in his regular seat, the back of the room in the corner. Gaara was already there and Naruto waved in greeting.

Naruto didn't need to put on a fake smile for Gaara because Gaara knew. They used to date, right after Sasuke left him, Naruto began to lean on Gaara for support. Gaara knew he was only support for Naruto, but he still couldn't help but fall in love with him.

Gaara wouldn't tell Naruto though, it would just add to his stress and Gaara knew Sasuke was the only one who could help Naruto; even though Naruto didn't know himself. Gaara did his part and kept Naruto going, but would Sasuke step up to the plate and save Naruto?

"Hey Gaara…" Naruto said flatly. Gaara looked over at Naruto and patted him on the shoulder. Naruto smiled half a broken smile and sighed. Gaara looked concerned for a split second but covered it up. He knew Naruto wouldn't like it if he was worried about him.

Sasuke POV

There he is. I think he's in all of my classes, I've never noticed that before…so why am I noticing now? He mostly hangs out with that red-headed kid. What's he name again? Gada? Garzo? Gaara? Yeah I think that's it. I don't know why but it sorta makes me jealous that he hangs out with Gaara so much.

When did I start noticing him? Why do I even care? His fake laugh has gotten to me so much. But I never noticed it before. I'll probably forget about him in a couple of days…but why do I seem so sad and disappointed about that?

Gaara's POV

I've noticed Sasuke has been looking at Naruto more. Maybe he's finally realized Naruto needs help and is slowly hiding in the shadows until he can't tell the difference between real and fake. I love Naruto but I'm not the one to help him. Naruto deserves so much more than Sasuke. He needs someone that actually knows him and loves him.

Sasuke Uchiha, you better realize, that Naruto needs you, before he loses his mind. I used to be like that, but Naruto had saved me from my own paranoia.

Normal POV

Classes went by fast and Naruto hadn't said anything, like usual. Naruto got up out of his seat and waited for Gaara to get up. Gaara got up and together they walked to their next class. Sasuke walked behind them from a distance with his friends. Naruto kept on walking but could hear the whispers and remarks about himself from other people.

He always said that it didn't bother him, and it almost didn't, but he still could not deny that it hurt him to no end. He promised himself that he would never cry in front of the people that hurt him ever again. Sometimes it got tough but he still stood tall as long as his friends were by his side.

Naruto and Gaara walked into the lunchroom and sat at their table, the one in the back that was also in the corner. A kid walked up to the table, he was wearing sunglasses even though it was very bright in the lunchroom. Another kid walked up with a girl and they both had pale purple eyes, it made them almost look like they were blind, but something in those eyes told otherwise. Naruto smiled brightly when they sat down.

Sasuke POV

That's where he always sits, with those few people. And there he goes again with that big fake cheesy smile. I wonder do those people even know that it is fake? I don't understand why I keep thinking about him, he's not that important anyway. But something just wants me to go up to him and hug him, even become his friend.

I don't understand. I barely know him.

Normal POV

Naruto told the people at his table about his day with fake happiness. Gaara put on a fake smile too, but was really concerned about Naruto. Naruto flailed his hands with enthusiasm and ate his lunch messily. Other kids in the lunchroom were looking at Naruto with disgust and Sasuke almost had the urge to hide Naruto away from people and harm, but Sasuke didn't move.

Suddenly Sakura got up from her seat and walked over to Naruto's lunch table.

"Yo freak! Stop freaking up the lunchroom and get outta here! Go die for all I care!" Sakura sneered. Naruto just sat there slightly shocked but still had his smile. Sasuke clenched his fists and put his head down, so his hair covered his eyes.

Naruto smiled kindly at Sakura and got up. Naruto walked out of the lunchroom like it was nothing; the lunchroom was completely silent.


	2. The Pieces Of My Shattered Heart

A/N: Ello peeps! So whattya think so far? I sorta like it…heh. I dunno of I should make Sakura mean throughout the story or make her become nice and understanding…Give me some suggestions please? I'm thinking of making Kiba and Shikamaru, Sasuke's best friends…So here yuz go!! AND I'M SO VERY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE!!! DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!!!

Summary: Sasu/Naru Slight Gaa/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1380

Chapter 2: The pieces of my shattered heart.

Sasuke silently slipped out of the cafeteria, with full intentions to follow Naruto. Sasuke saw Naruto turn a corner a followed him. Sasuke stood behind a corner and peeked out.

Naruto was standing with his head down with his hands clenching. Naruto's bangs were covering his eyes and he suddenly looked up fiercely.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's fist pulled back and slammed into, full speed and force, the locker in front of him. Sasuke continued to watch as Naruto kept on punching the locker; it soon had a dent in it and Naruto's knuckles were getting bloody. The locker was scraping up the skin on his knuckles.

Naruto abruptedly stopped and put his head down again. Naruto brought his fist-formed hands up to his face and cried. He rubbed his face with his face and got blood on his face.

Naruto crumpled to his knees and buried his face into his hands. He put his forehead against the comforting cold metal of the locker and sniffed a couple more times.

Sasuke silently gasped when picked his head up only to see Gaara standing there with a forlorn look on his face. Gaara picked Naruto by his armpits and hugged him tightly. Naruto stood there stunned for a second and then clenched his fists into Gaara's shirt leaving wrinkles. Naruto buried his head into Gaara's Neck and let his tears run freely.

Sasuke POV

Argh. It just pisses me off almost, seeing Naruto cling so much to Gaara. But Why? He is not interesting, no good aspect about him, nothing. So why Do I care? Why do you preoccupy my mind? Why have you made me a loose for words? Are you that special, that even I have to be attracted to you? (A/N: Not romantically peeps…yet)

Why do you let him hold you so? What makes him the one so special for your treatment. Why do you only let him see your real emotions? Can I be worthy of seeing the real you? Maybe…just maybe…I have a bit of interest in you…but it'll probably blow away…

Gaara's POV

I know he's over there. I saw him exit the lunchroom a minute after Naruto. He thought nobody knew he left, but I followed him just to see what he would do. He did nothing. Just sat and watched. Naruto, how could you need this guy? He's not good enough.

I know he's what you want even if you won't admit it to yourself but realize it because he's the only one that can save you. And you Sasuke Uchiha…love him, love him with all your heart, protect him with all your strength, and defend him with all your pride because that is what he needs.

Don't leave him again. I will watch you. Don't screw this up. Because my love runs deeper than yours but I care for his happiness.

Normal POV

Naruto sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. Most of the blood got on Gaara's shirt and Naruto's sleeve, but neither cared.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while soaking up some of his stray tears with his sleeve. Gaara shrugged and looked Naruto dead on in the eyes. The look would've chilled Naruto to the bone but Naruto was too strong to be phased by a measly look.

Naruto half smiled and hugged Gaara tightly. Naruto smoothed out the wrinkles of Gaara's shirt and held his hand. Naruto walked ahead while dragging Gaara.

"Hey Gaara…I'm leaving for the day, okay?" Naruto said while tilting his head slightly. Gaara didn't like it that Naruto was leaving but understood that Naruto needed his time alone. Gaara nodded his head and gave Naruto one last hug. Naruto sighed into Gaara and then walked away. Gaara walked the opposite direction, toward his class.

Behind the corner, Uchiha Sasuke was still standing there thinking hard. Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at nothing. He suddenly smiled and walked away with an evil plan concocting in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked slowly down the street, looking at the scenery, while thinking about life. He soon reached the edge of a forest and began trekking into the tree-infested area. Naruto slowed down with anticipation dripping from every nerve.

A medium-sized house came into view and Naruto visibly shook, as he got closer. Naruto moved toward the door and shoved his key in the hole. He opened the door slowly and the door creaked.

The blonde slipped into the house and immediately a lamp can crashing down near him. Naruto winced in pain as the shards cut his arm and leg. A chuckle echoed about the room and Naruto shivered.

Footsteps were heard and Naruto shrunk back against the wall. A man came forward with red blazing hair and piercing red eyes.

"What are you doing home, Naru-chan?" The man asked calmly while he put his eyes on Naruto making Naruto shiver.

"I uh…w-wasn't feeling g-good, N-Nii-san." Naruto stuttered as he tried to shrink into the wall more. The man chuckled and stepped closer to Naruto.

"Not a good enough explanation, Naru-chan" The man said and slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes shot open with his mouth wide open from the shock and pain. Saliva pooled out of Naruto's mouth and fell in little droplets on the floor.

Naruto's brother tsked and let Naruto drop to the floor. Naruto knew what was coming next so he braced his stomach. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as his brother began to slam his foot into Naruto's abdomen.

"Kyuu!! Please stop!!" Naruto gasped out and Kyuubi barked out a bone-chilling laugh.

"Bad Naru, What'd I tell you about begging?" Kyuubi said as he lifted Naruto with a fist clenched into the collar or Naruto's shirt. Naruto winced but said automatically.

"Only weaklings beg, weaklings are worthless and will only die in the end." Kyuubi grinned. It showed how much He had broken Naruto.

"Good Naruto, but you'll still need to be punished." Kyuubi smirked as Naruto's head snapped up and was immediately punched in the jaw with a hardened fist. He flew across the room and hit the wall and slumped against the floor.

Kyuubi walked up to him and Naruto groaned lightly. Kyuubi looked at him with disgust and kicked him in the stomach multiple times. The only movement Naruto made was the vibrations through his body as Kyuubi struck him repeatedly.

"Naruto, get up." It wasn't a request or a command. It was a demand. Naruto didn't move, his eyes were glossed over. He had blood trickling from his mouth, his limbs hanging limply like a marionette, and his blonde sunny hair dull and disheveled.

Kyuubi glared at the non-moving figure and picked the body up with ease and flung him across the room. Naruto hit the coffee table and the coffee table broke from the sudden weight. A wooden leg with a nail sticking out hit Naruto and went through his side. Naruto winced and rolled over, pulling out the wooden leg.

Kyuubi chuckled and walk towards the door.

"Later, Naru, worthless piece of trash." Kyuubi said and walked out the door. In the distance Naruto heard his car start up and screech out of the driveway. Naruto lay there breathing lightly in his own puddle of blood, sweat, and tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Severely sorry that I did not update sooner!! And very sorry for this very crappy chapter!! I promise that it'll get better since I've been struck with inspiration for this fic!! I'm ending my Author's note here because I am now swearing because I can't type today!! So many freaking typos and missing letters!!!

XxTaintedxX


	3. What Do I Do Now?

A/N: Ello peeps! Ha ha! Another chapter from me!

Summary: He didn't do it. He didn't. But even if he didn't, that still didn't stop him from thinking he was a monster. And just when he needed him, Sasuke left him. Brother Kyuubi. Character death.

Pairing: Sasu/Naru Slight Gaa/Naru

Rated: M

Word Count: 1543

Chapter 3: What do I do now?

_The red alarm went off._

_Loud alarms rang throughout the walls of the buildings._

_Fast paced footsteps slammed against the ground forcefully as they searched throughout the whole building. Walky Talkies in their iron like grip as they ran faster every now and then hearing a crackle through the device. _

"_Sir, we've found him!" A voice crackled through the talkie. The man stopped and panted as he held the talkie up to his mouth and pressed down on the talk button._

"_Keep him there! Don't frighten him!" He gasped out and let go of the button. His arm fell to his side with the talkie and desperation ran through his mind as he continued running down the hall and turned. He gasped and panted as he ran faster, desperate to get to the certain person. _

_He skidded to a halt and leaned on his knees as he caught his breath. A hand dropped on to his shoulder and he yelped but let out a breath of air when he turned around._

"_He's right around the corner sir." The other man said softly and gently. The first man relaxed and thanked the other man; he turned and went down the hall. On the corner of the hall were a couple of workers hiding away from the suspect._

_He didn't give any hesitation as he turned the corner but he wasn't prepared for the sight before him. _

_In the middle of the hallway was a boy, with sunny blonde hair that would shine through and grey cloud. Except it wasn't the case this time. The sunny blonde hair was streaked with dried blood that merged with the blood on the boy's face. _

_The blood was in an uncoordinated streak on the boy's right cheek. The bluest eyes you would ever see were in locked in a dazed look, blocking out the surrounding area. The boy subconsciously staggered forward, his arms dragged through the air with laze. _

_His hands, a bloody red, the liquid still dripping from his hands to his fingertips; to the floor in audible plops. The simple medical gown adorned the boy' body going to his knees was bloody, creating it's own wonderful image. The boy's feet were bare except for the dried deep red splattered formations._

_The boy staggered forward again._

"_Naruto?" The man talked out quietly and softly into the deafening quiet. The boy didn't respond, just trying to force his non-cooperating limbs, subconsciously, to move. The man moved down the hall, getting closer to the boy, but was mindful to keep his distance._

_The boy's head was downward, the drooping spikes getting in his eyes, non-visible. The man knew he was in a state where he could not comprehend anything._

"_Naruto, are you alright? Please tell me what happened…" The man said as he edged closer to the non-moving boy. The moved his head up in a frightening lightning fast motion and his dazed blue eyes were locked on the man concerned brown eyes. _

_The boy moved his mouth robotically but no sound came out. The nerves in his neck strained and he clenched his teeth, he tilted his head this way and that. The man looked more concerned and moved his hand outward, almost as if reaching out to him, trying to get the air to help him. _

_The boy let a frustrated yell as he gripped his blonde locks with those bloody hands. His eyes were clenched shut as were his teeth. Soft watery tears left his closed eyes as he almost yanked out his hair. The boy gave one last piercing scream that was heard throughout the building, and collapsed, relaxing into a peaceful unaware slumber. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up sweating in his bed, gripping his white pristine sheets, as he glanced around fearfully. He ripped the sheet off of him and leapt to his feet. He winced as he looked down to his naked torso, his blood leaking through his bandages. He carefully cracked open his bedroom door and peeked out into the silent hall.

Naruto stood there contemplating if he should go out or not; he return to the inside of his room, pulled the curtain away and looked out the window. He let a breath of air, the car wasn't in the driveway, Kyuubi never came home. Naruto walked to the door again and walked out into the cold hall.

He moved pass a room that he would never dream of opening, Kyuubi's bedroom. He visibly shivered as he felt the cool ruthless feeling emitting from the room. The blonde made it into the bathroom: plain white, a toilet, a bathtub, a sink, and a cracked mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Kyuu! No!" The frightened blonde yelled at his older brother. His brother grinned sickly and smashed Naruto's head against the mirror. Naruto made a loud groan as the shards graced his scalp, tearing at the tissue and causing blood to leak. _

"_Stop Kyuu!" The blonde whimpered and tears made tracks down his cheeks. The older brother hesitated and almost looked fearful, but it left as quickly as it came. He sneered and smashed his head against the glass again and again. _

"_It's your fault! It's your fault! It's all your fucking fault! You deserve it! You did it!" Kyuubi yelled and shrieked almost insanely, still bashing Naruto's head against the mirror, cracking its reflective surface even more. Naruto looked at his brother fearfully and concerned. _

_Kyuubi couldn't stand to see his brother's concerned eyes anymore and let Naruto's head go, and quickly made his way out of the house, running through the forest. _

_Naruto grasped the sink as he looked at his bloody reflection through the cracked mirror._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he remembered; he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out some bandages and tape. His brother never threw away the medical supplies, so it showed that his brother was completely evil. Naruto still grasped onto that little hope that his brother was still there.

Naruto watched his reflection, subconsciously unraveling and raveling the bandages around his torso. He continued in a dazed state as he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A blonde awoke in a car barely registering his surroundings; blood trickled from his head down his face. He realized something and frantically unbuckled his seat belt. He fell out of his seat and realized the car was upside down. He crawled against the roof of the car to the front seats. _

_A woman with long beautiful read hair was bleeding profusely and was breathing harshly. Naruto almost teared up at the sight of her. He turned around and a man was in the driver's seat in the same condition. Naruto sniffed and dug through the woman's purse. _

_He pulled out a cell phone and wiped his tears away as he dialed a number. He heard it ring until a woman picked up. _

"_911, what's your emergency?" The woman said softly. Naruto hiccupped and talked into the phone._

"_My mommy and daddy are breathing really hard and their bleeding!" Naruto talked frantically into the phone. The woman tried to calm the boy down._

"_Sweetie, calm down, what about you? Can you tell me if you're hurt?" The blonde nodded and then realized the woman couldn't see him._

"_Umm…I'm bleeding from my head, but my mommy and daddy aren't talking back to me!" The blonde let out a cry and the woman whispered sweet nothings into the young boy's ear. _

"_Honey, can you tell me where you are?" The woman said gently. Naruto looked around but couldn't see beyond the light from the phone._

"_I don't know where I am! It's dark and I think the car's upside-down!" Naruto said scared. _

"_Sweetie, I'm gonna need you to try to find out where you are. Can you see through a window?" Naruto tried to look through a window and he saw a guy outside near the car._

"_There's man outside the car!" Naruto said excitedly_

"_Sweetie, talk to the man, give the phone to him, okay?"_

"_Okay." Naruto made his was to his window and tried to roll down the window, but only got it open a few inches. _

"_Mister! Mister! Help!" The man turned to sound and gasped. He ran over to the window and crouched down._

"_Are you okay in there?" The man yelled in._

"_No, my mommy and daddy are breathing really hard! The lady on the phone wants to talk to you!" Naruto reached his hand out. The man grabbed the phone and Naruto heard the man talk to the lady. That's all remembered until Naruto awoke in the hospital._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he was finished rapping his wounds. His mom and dad died that night and that when his hell caught up with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Gasp)

How was it?

Good?

Bad?

Sorry if there's any mistakes, I didn't check

Hope you liked it!

Later,

XxTaintedxX


End file.
